Underground
by crimsonrain14
Summary: In a world where meta-humans are frowned upon, a darkness threatens the lives of not just meta-humans, but the entire government. With no help from the Justice League, a new team must be formed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

crimsonrain14

This is my first fan-fiction to be 'published' please enjoy and I hope it lives up to your expectations. . . Just kidding, you can like it or not I don't care.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be living in a bigger house.

* * *

Jump city never really was one of the places that attracted a lot of attention. In fact, unless you lived there, you probably wouldn't have heard of it. Gotham, Star, Metropolis. . . sound familiar? Only because members of the Justice League reside there.

The Justice League is the only super hero team allowed on this planet. This might sound shocking, but society doesn't take well to people who have supernatural abilities. Heroes attract attention, and not the good kind either. On the plus side, villains usually look over this city because there's no one they deemed 'worthy' here of their time.

However, that makes it a perfect place for meta-humans. Not to say it's one hundred percent safe, more like fifty-fifty. If any supernatural being is found, the government will take them away and experiment on them. Members of the League are safe though, they get a full pardon as well as their sidekicks. For example Kid Flash can't be taken away because his mentor is the Flash. Make sense? You're probably yawing right now because this is boring right? Well, on to the story then.

"Yo, Cy! Arn't you done yet?" A boy around the age of 15 asks. There is something odd about this boy, perhaps his green skin, or maybe his green hair. Maybe it's the fact that he's wearing a purple and black spandex suite. If it's not one of those than it's probably the fact that he's hiding out in a abandoned warehouse.

"Cy!" He yells again, making his voice echo throughout the warehouse, "If you don't answer me than I guess I have to come up there!"

He starts to ascend the latter, that leads to platform near the top of the roof, when another males voice could suddenly be heard from above, "If you keep interrupting me, then I'm not ever going to get done."

"If you get done, then I won't have to interrupt."

"Stay down there grass stain, don't you dare come up here."

The green man sighs and climbs back down. He leans on a rusty railing over looking the first floor of their residency. Machines that one glimmered and shined are now covered in rust. There's holes in the roof that allow you to see the stars above. The platform creaked as the other male walks around.

A few cots lay scattered across the floor, with bags shoved underneath. That's not where they sleep though. 'Grass Stain' sleeps in an office on the second floor and the other man sleeps on the platform. The cots are for the other meta-humans. Most of which are just passing through. Underground, you don't stay anywhere for two long, unless you're really smart or really dum. For them it's the former.

"Done!" The other man shouts from above.

He starts to climb down the ladder, although at first it looks more like a robot than a person. Most of his body is covered in machines. The parts that aren't covered with metal reveal the young, african-american male beneath. His face splits into a grin as he holds out his hand. Lying in the palm of it, is a tiny silver ring. The green boy's face is also contorted with glee.

"Awesome man, thanks."

"Your welcome B."

"So now that we have our disguises, what shall we do now?"

"First of all, we get changed into street clothes, then. . . WE GO OUT!"

"Alright, see you in a minute Cyborg." The green man said as he started to turn.

"You to Beast Boy." With that Cyborg once again started to ascend the ladder.

Beast boy quickly runs into the office and almost immediately trips on a gigantic pile of clothes in front of the door. His reflexes soon kicked in and he turned into a cat so he lands gracefully before morphing back into a human. He looks around the room for clean clothes. He looks around a mattress that has been pushed into a corner and only contains a thin blanket and a single pillow. He pulls out the drawers from a nailed down desk in the center of the room. The desk was originally planned to be made into a dresser, but Beast Boy decided that the floor is so much more convenient.

After about two minutes of searching he unzips his jumper and pulls on a pair of jeans with a black shirt and a black jacket with a pair of worn sneakers. When he rejoins with Cyborg, who is wearing a dark hoody and a pair of jeans, he puts on his holo-ring. A bubble of excitement swelled up in him and threatened to burst. His green hands are now tan. He looks over to a mirror that is leaning against a wall. His now blonde hair falls just past his ears. The only thing that stayed the same was his emerald eyes.

"Alright, let's go man. . . Where exactly are we going?"

"Out on the town, explore the city, maybe sneak into some clubs and dance."

"Sounds like fun, let's go."

Together they walk down the metal stairs to the ground floor. Cyborg pushes open the metal door. The two friends walk out into a world of which they have yet to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

crimsonstains14

Chapter two. . .yay. The first one was short, and I apoligize, so this one will be longer. I want to say thank you to furryfox74 for their comment, it made me so happy. When I saw how many reads my story got I was ecstatic, still am. So I decided to update earlier than I planned. Enjoy this chapter and please continue to read my story.

Review and favorite please, but mostly review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

She croucches in the shadows of an alleyway in the central square. The night air frigid, making goosebumps erupt on her bare flesh. The stars covered by the tainted air of Jump City. Not the first place she would think of to hide in. However, there is a lot of abandoned land, not that she needs land, just whats under it.

She checks her watch and she's that it's almost time for her target to appear. Her 'target' goes by the name Alex Keel. He's running for President. His speech is supposed to take place tomorrow at nine, but he is coming by to do last minute checks on the equipment.

The assignment is to make sure that he doesn't make that speech tomorrow. His speech is going to be out if he gets elected then he is going to make sure they find a 'cure' for the 'sick' people. Those 'sick' people being meta-humans and the 'cure' translates to elimination of beings with supernatural abilities in the United States once and for all. It's a pity really. As Secretary of Defense Mr. Keel is supposed to protect the people of this country, but instead he is killing over a quarter of the population.

Suddenly, headlights blare through the shadows and out steps the man of the hour. His brown hair is specked with grey over hsi square jaw. He's not perfectly fit, but he is not obese either. Two body guards step out with him along with a lanky man with light colored hair and pale skin. She checks to make sure her green contacts are still covering her violet iris.

She steps out of the alleyway and walks tentatively over. The guards see her, but don't see her as a threat. The lanky man is too busy making sure all the wires are in place and doesn't notice. Only Mr. Keel seems to acknowledge her.

"May I help you?" His voice deep and cheery. She smiles in greeting and tosses her inky black hair over her shoulder.

"Mr. Keel?" She asks in a calm monotone voice.

"That's me. Where are you parents."

"They're on a date night, and I thought I would check out were your big speech would take place. It is an honor to be standing in the presence of the very man whose going to rid america of those sick people."

"They are sick, but I don't think you should be wondering out at night. Especially with those people wondering around."

"I wouldn't worry about them Mr. Keel. You should be more worried about yourself."

"What is that suppose to mean young lady?"

"Just that you should be more careful about your wording when you're talking to strangers. They could be the 'sick' people that you're talking about."

"Neal, restrain her." He ordered the tall, lean guard.

"Neal, don't bother." With those words her hands are engulfed in black energy. Both body guards and the lanky man are swept up into a ball of black energy.

"What do you want." Mr. Keel shouts, not trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"You are going to drop out the race."

"I will do no such thing."

"The longer you argue the smaller my sphere gets." She gestures toward the black sphere which indeed is getting smaller and smaller, the three body's are squished into each other.

"And, what do those people mean to me."

"Fair enough, but I do know that you care about your family. Lovely family too, three boys and wife that still looks like she's twenty. However, what happened to your fourth child, the girl. Was she sick too? Did you decide that you needed to find a cure for her. Sadly there was no cure, except for death."

"How do you know about that."

"The first rule of politics is to know your opponent. I know everything about you. If you don't drop out, you'll probably be too shamed to run if this information just happens to slip into the media."

His eyes are wide with panic. She remains stoic.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asks, trying to distract her.

"I didn't, but I'll tell you anyways. My name is Shadow. You would do well to remember that name."

A black hole appears under her and she disappears through it. The three people that her spear contained feel to the ground. He never gave her his answer, but he didn't need to. Mr. Keel is much to proud to let the media strip away his ver existence with the information.

Shadow appears in an underground domed room. She begins to walk up the metal stairs to a platform. The only thing on the platform is a throne-like chair. From the chair there are computer monitors showing different areas of the city. She walks around it and sees a man sitting in it. He has aging white hair with a patch over his right eye. His body is toned, with lean muscles that shouldn't belong to a man in his early forties.

"I trust you finished your assignment." He stated in a baritone voice.

"I did. He shouldn't be involved in campaigning in a while."

"Good."

She walks back down the stairs to a long hallway. She walks into what appears to be her bedroom. The dark carpet and walls comfort her as well as the decor. Her bed is round with giant bird's head for the headboard. Bookcases that reach to the ceiling are filled with everything from encyclopedias to spell books. A dresser is against the wall and above it hangs a mirror.

She goes over to the mirror and takes out her contacts. Her pale skin making her amethyst eyes seem deeper than they actually are. She smirks to herself.

"Soon enough the world will fear my name."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

crimsonrain14

I will be introducing Starfire this Chapter, but instead of writing in tameran I decided to take the lazy way out and write in english. However, she will be talking in Tamaranean. So read chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

She brushes her long fiery hair. Her orange skin warm and soft. Her eyes like new emeralds that miners can only dream of finding. She looks out over her planet. Most of the land is void of any civilization. The sky is a deep purple, like the planet's national color.

Her purple miniskirt blows in the wind. Down below she can see her people going about their daily lives. Some are pulling carts full of green and yellow creatures while others are just milling around. She smiles absentmindedly, but can't help feel a twinge of guilt. Her older sister, Komand'r, can not ever feel the joy of flight. A disease that she was the victim to at infancy robbed her of the ability to harness solar energy. Without the solar power inside her cells she can not ever fly which means that she will not get the throne. Instead her younger sister, Koriand'r, will get it. Komand'r has developed a bitter hatred for her sister which she is not oblivious to.

Suddenly, the door to her door to her bedroom is thrown open. Her father storms in with her mother whose eyes are full of sympathy. Lastly, is her sister who wears a smug grin across her face.

"Koriand'r, it has come to her attention that there has been evidence of you conspiring with the Psions!" Her father tells her, his face heated.

(A/N: The Psions are an alien race that the Tameranean are at war with)

"Father that is not true, tell them Komand'r!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry sister, but it is true." The smirk growing ever wider.

"Several of the guards and Komand'r herself overheard you."

"Please father I did no such thing! Mother, please you have to believe me."

"This is out of my hands child." Her voice grave.

"You are to be exhiled at once!" Her father ordered

"Exhiled? Father the rule for traitors is death."

"He is being mercifull Koriand'r. Please do not make this harder."

"I did no such thing though. They lie!"

"Exactly what a traitor would say. Leave at once Koriand'r."

"Please have mercy-"

"We are, you should be killed! You should be executed for betraying not just our family and our honour, but our entire race!"

"I am your daughter." Her voice weak, knowing that arguing at this point is futile.

"A traitor to our people is no child of mine. Leave now, before I decide to execute you."

Her face is shiny with salt water. Had her father actually said that. Why would he believe such lies. Sadness is soon replaced with rage. Rage for her father for doing this and her mother not supporting her. Komand'r is in an entirly different league. She did this, she cooked this lie up. And now that she's out of the way there's nothing stopping her from taking the throne. All this for some petty childhood grudge?! Koriand'r's feet soon leave the ground and all that is left behind is a streak of green.

* * *

Nine planets and two astroid belts later she sees a blue planet with streaks of white and green. She hopes that it's as friendly as it looks. As she enters the atmosphere a ball of flame surronds her. The blue that she saw earlier becomes vast, all you can see for miles. She stops just as sh ewas about to touch it. Slowly she rights herself and puts her foot on top of it only to draw it back quickly. Her foot went through it? This is a strange planet. Perhaps she will come across some solid blue if she keeps flying.

Her body becomes tired and she has yet to see solid blue. She looks across the horizen and can just see a silouhoute of something. It looks like a bunch of rectangles, perhaps this is what this planet's people look like. They are tiny creatures though. Koriand'r decides that perhaps these creatures know where some solid blue is and flies toward it. As she does though, the people get larger and larger until she she floats at the foot of one. Her feet tentavily touch the ground and, much to her relief, finds out it's solid. Perhaps they will show her somewhere were she can rest.

"Hello," She greets, "I am princess Koriand'r of the planet Tameran in the Vegan system."

There isn't a response so she tries again, but to no avail. Maybe these creatures speak a different language. She would try to kiss one, but can't find it's lips. All of the sudden a low pitch noise can be heard to her left. Her head turns and she's a creature that looks much like her. Upon further observation she is delighted that they have lips. She strides over to him and grabs by his armor which is oddly soft. Her lips press against his. Their language floods through her brain.

She pulls away and the creature looks at her oddly.

"I am princess Koriand'r of the planet Tameran in the Vegan system, please tell me what planet this is."

"Earth." His breath smells vile and she wrinkles her nose.

"Could you please tell me if there are any vacant accommodations for me to rest in? It will be most appreciated."

"You talk funny." Is his only response.

"If you can not tell me, then I am afraid you are of no help. Goodbye strange creature."

She walks away. He calls after her, but she ignores him. Perhaps these other beings will be of more help. Now that she know they're language they should respond.

"Hello," She starts again looking up to one of these tall creatures, "could you tell me if there is any place for me to rest?" Still no response, frustration grows within her.

"Don't take it personally, they never answer me either." Says another small creature. His voice is laced with amusement.

"Why not?"

"Because they can't talk, their what we call buildings." The creature steps into a pool of light made by, what she believes to be, a very strange looking plant. His skin is tan and his jet black hair reminds her of her sister. His eyes are an icy blue like the planet Vexan.

"Then perhaps you can help me."

"Sorry I can't help anyone that I don't know the name of."

"My apologies. I am princess Koriand'r." His eyebrow raises slightly.

"No last name?"

"My people only have one name. I told you my name now tell me yours."

"Richard Grayson."

"I am looking for accommodations to rest in."

"I have plenty of rooms at my house, you can rest there for the night. If I may ask, where are you from."

"I am from the planet Tameran in the Vegan system."

"Okay. . . Well Koriand'r is a little to long for my taste. How about I call you Kory instead?"

"Very well."

"Well, Kory if you'll just follow me, we have a long way to walk."

"Walk? Why walk? Can your people not fly?"

"Excuse me."

"Fly." She repeats herself and shows her feet leaving the ground. His eyes widen.

"You need to stop that." He says urgently. She doesn't wish to anger these people so she obliges.

"Are your people scared by flight?"

"No, but a lot of them don't take kindly to people who can."

"Are you not one of them?"

"No, lucky you. You should come with me and keep your feet on the ground. It's almost morning."

"How can you tell, your planet is dark."

"It gets brighter." He responds while pulling out a rectangular device. It is some means of communication as he starts talking into it.

"Alfred?. . . I need you to get the car and bring it to downtown on third street. . . It's urgent. . . No don't tell Bruce, I'll tell him myself." He hangs up the communication device and turns his attention back to her.

"What is that device called?" She asks him.

"Phone. You say your from the Vegan system?"

"That is correct."

"Why did you leave?"

"My father exiled me based on a lie from my sister."

"Why would she do that?"

"To get the throne."

"Can you say power hungry."

"Power hungry." She repeats, not knowing why he asked her to say that.

"You didn't need to repeat that."

"You asked me to."

"It was a rhetorical statement. It means you didn't have to repeat that."

"Oh. What is that?" She points toward two orbs of light in the distance.

"With any luck it's Alfred with the car."

His luck is holding up. A black chariot pulls up to them. The field rolls down to reveal an elderly man staring at them.

"Hello Car." She greets. Car stares at her oddly.

"That's Alfred." Richard corrects her.

"Then who is car?"

He points to the chariot. Richard opens the back door and gestures for her to get in. She does grateful to rest her aching feet.

"Master Richard, who is your guest."

"This is Kory, she's a princess on the planet Tameran."

"That is an odd name for a planet. I have never heard of it."

"It's in the Vegan system."

"That doesn't help."

"I didn't think it would." He then turns toward Kory, "Can you tell me exactly what happened? Why your here I mean."

She obliges and tells him her story. He doesn't interrupt, but does nod occasionally. By the time she finishes Alfred pulls the car into a shadow of another large building. While not as large as the ones she saw earlier, it it still large enough to tower of them. Richard gets out and she follows him. Alfred pulls the car way into a smaller building on the side. Richard leads her up to the door and pulls it open.

The entry way is grand. There are marble floors with a maroon carpet leading to a smaller corridor. Two staircases lead up to a second floor. Richard leads her up the stairs and takes her down a corridor. Her knee high purple boots echo on the wood floor. The walls are a deep crimson with paintings hang on the walls every few feet.

She is too busy marveling at the beauty of the inside of the building to realize Richard stopped. She almost runs into him, but catches herself before she does.

"This is your room," He gestures toward to door, "If you need anything I'll be one door down."

He then leaves and she opens the door. The room has a beige carpet with wooden panels. A mahogany dresser is pushed up against the wall and a body mirror is in the corner. The bed is large with beige sheets and white pillows. This planet is obviously friendlier than she first though. She lays down with her feet propped on top the pillows and her head is hanging off the edge. As soon as she closes her eyes she falls asleep dreaming about her sister laughing at her exile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

crimsonrain14

Tomorrow I head back to school so the uploads every day will have to stop. However I will try to upload Chapter 5 by the end of this week. Enjoy chapter 4 and review. Criticism would be nice, so I know what I did wrong with this chapter and try to fix it in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

* * *

Beast Boy awoke with knocking at his door. He throws the blanket off of himself and stood up. The sunlight filters in through the holes in the walls making it lighter than he intended it too. He groans as the knocking only becomes more persistent.

"You're going to break down the door if you keep knocking like that." His words are slurred with sleepiness.

"You have to see this!" A female's voice says through the door. He immediatly registers the voice to a face.

The girls name is Haley. She used to be one of the privliged that lives one the more expensive side of the city. That is until she accidently set her house on fire. Haley recalls her mother yelling at her for something she didn't do and then the curtains were blazing with orange flames. She knows she did it and she ran. It was just fate that she ran to the very warehouse that him and Cyborg were hiding in looking for shelter. She can't use her powers without burning herself though. Her arms are badly burned, but Cyborg fixed her up after that she became one of the few permanent residents to the warehouse.

"What is so important that you have to wake me up before noon?" He asks while opening the office door.

"This." She hands him a newspaper and an article on the front page catches his attention immediatly.

Alex Keel drops out of Presidential Election

Alex Keel was running for President until late last night when he dropped out of the campaign. Shocking polls and citizens across the nation. Mr. Keel's shocking drop out has foced the polls to reopen for people to vote again. Which sets the presidentail revele to be set back for at least a month. He has no reasons for dropping out other than 'family issues'. More updates will be given as soon as information is available.

''Why would he drop out?" He asks after reading and rereading the article.

"You know as much as I do, but the media is having a field day."

"Have you told the others?"

"Yes, Cyborg told me to wake you up and tell you."

"This is good thing though."

"Why?" Her eyebrows raising.

"His entire campaign was set on eleminating us. Now that he's dropped out we don't have to worry so much."

"I can see how that would be a good thing."

"Yeah, so what's for breakfast?"

"Air, Tyler got fired last night."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but he's looking in the classified section for a new job."

"Well, I have a holoring now, and I'm sixteen so I guess I could try to find one too."

"Without any school records, you have to be registered to do that."

"So does Tyler."

"He is."

"Than why isn't he at school."

"It's Saturday."

"Oh. Well, I always wanted to go to school."

"Really?" Haley asks with genuine suprise.

"No, but if I need to to get a job than I will."

"Then, I suggest you start with that."

"I will. . . as soon as I get dressed." He looks down to his brown boxers then looks back up at her. A red tint appearing on both of their cheeks.

He closes the door and starts to dress. Pulling on jeans and a white hoody. He starts to look for his holoring, but anxeity rises into his chest when he relized he doesn't remember what he did with it. He starts to retrace his steps from last night.

After they left the warehouse they tried to sneak into a club, but apparently you can't get into any without an I.D. real or fake. They left and just wandered around the streets. Cyborg had this great idea to go and mess with Mr. Keel's sound system for tomorrow so they went over to Central Square. They saw this girl walking around there. He remembers her paper skin and raven hair, he also remembers the way she kept staring at them. He told Cyborg that he was getting creeped out and when he agreed they both left. After that they went back to the warehouse and everbody was still out, but they went to their rooms anyway. When he got back to his room he undressed and put his ring under his pillow so he wouldn't lose it.

Suddenly he dives dramaticly toward the matrees and surely enough under the pillow is his holoring. His arms rise triumphantly in the air. He quickly pushes it on his ring finger and his appearance changes immediately. With his ring on and now being fully dressed he walks out of his office and onto the ground floor. Tyler looks up from the paper and strolls over to him.

Tyler is the only other permanent resident here. He found out about his powers on his twelfth birthday. His friends and family were in the middle of singing him 'happy birthday' when his father started to scream "Get them off! Get them off!" He began scratching at his skin, his father and cousin tried getting him to stop while everyone else was at a loss for words. Suddenly, he grabbed the knife they were using to cut his cake and stabbed his father in the arm. His father let go of him and put his hand on the wound. His mother started to cry. Tyler's cousin ran over to help put pressure on the wound and yell for someone to call 911. Then, his grandfather stabbed himself in the eye.

A couple of months later he and another kid were on the second floor of his middle school. The kid was teasing him for being a wimp. He remembers wanting the kid to leave him alone and the kid did just that. He sprinted past him and threw himself out of the window. Tyler knew this couldn't be a coincidence and Cyborg and himself found him on their way to Jump City.

He was hiding in the warehouse district. His brown hair was shedding and his umber skin was stretched tightly over his skull. Cyborg and him took pity on him and gave him some of his rations. As thanks he told them his story. Cyborg told Tyler that they were looking for a place to hide out and Tyler showed them the warehouse. As Tyler was the only one that looked plain enough to go into society and not be asked questions. He registered for school on his fifteenth birthday and found cheep work around the city. When he turned sixteen he got a real job at the local pizza place, and that's how they've been eating for the past year.

That is until Cyborg invented his famous ring a moth ago and he registered in school so he would be qualified to get a job. No luck yet though.

''So this is what you look like, I was curious." He says in a form of greeting.

"Yeah, any luck on the job hunt."

"No, but I have around fifty dollars saved in the bank, which Cyborg told me to use as an emergency."

"You should." Beast Boy agreed.

"Why are you wearing it though?"

"I was going to go down to the local high school and register so I can get a job."

"School isn't open on Saturday."

"So when does it open?"

"On Monday."

"Then I will register then. Since I have the ring on though I might as well go walk around the city."

"Have fun, I have to get back to job hunting."

"Good Luck."

"Don't get lost."

When he goes outside his stomach rumbles loudly. He presses his hand on it and groans. Maybe he can get some old lady to take pity on him and hand him a ten dollar bill so he can get a pizza and bring it back at home. He shakes his head knowing that that isn't going to happen.

The street is busy with people running late to work and people strolling through and window shopping. He walks around for a while and finds himself at the local park. Couples stroll by and kids run around. He notices someone that catches his eye. It is a girl with pale skin and black hair. He remembers that this is the girl that was at Central Square last night. Sudden curiosity overwhelms his hunger and he walks over to her. She's sitting on a swing with her thin arms wrapped around the chains.

"Hi." He greets. She looks up at him and notices her full lips and large emerald eyes.

"Hello." She replies in a monotone voice.

"I think I saw you last night at Central Square."

"You did."

"Okay. . ." The awkwardness in the air is almost overwhelming.

"May I ask why you are talking to me?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing there."

"The same thing you were doing, walking."

"I'm Garfield by the way. Garfield Logan."

"Rachel Roth."

"Weren't your parents worried about you?" He asks her as he sits down on the swing next to hers.

"Weren't yours."

"I don't have any."

"Likewise."

"Why were you staring at us like that last night though?"

"There was nothing else to stare at. Were is your friend?"

"At his house." She nods at his answer. Her phone rings and she looks at it.

"I have to go." She stands up and begins to walk away.

"I hope I see you around."

"I don't."

He's taken aback by her words, but decides that she might just be creeped out by him like he was by her last night. However, something in the back of his head tells him it's something entirely different.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crimsonrain14

As always a new chapter is here. Read and review please, it will be most appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

_One week later_

He sits near the crackling flames of the hearth. The warmth spreading through his body. His black hair tousled. He is wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She has been here for a week. Bruce can't stand her because she's naive to everything around her. Alfred tolerates her. Ricard seems to be the only one that hangs around her.

The door to the study opens interrupting Richard's thoughts. Alfred walks in carrying a the Gotham Newspaper. A grave expression on his normally pleasant face.

"Master Richard, I think you should see this." He says grimly. He puts the paper down on the coffee table then leaves. He picks it up and his eyes grow wide.

Government official found slaughtered

Henry Lowe was found earlier today killed in his motel room in Jump City. The maid told this to one of our reporters, "I remember a nasty smell coming from the room. When I opened the door I saw blood everywhere. Then I saw Mr. Lowe lying face down in his own blood." Law enforcement have yet to release any information.

Richard had to reread the paper several times for the meaning to sink in. He had worked with Lowe before regarding a case. He can't believe that someone would actually kill him. Bruce probably already knows and is working on it.

He gets up and quickly strides out of the room and down to the second floor. At the end of a long corridor lies a grandfather clock. He opens the glass case and, making sure Kory wasn't around to see, pulls one of the weights. The wall swings back and he begins to descend the stone steps. A moment later he could hear the wall close back into place.

Sure enough Bruce is already down there, but he isn't working on the case information. He's working on the latest crime by the Joker.

"Have you seen the newspaper?"

"I have, but that doesn't concern us."

"And why doesn't it? Henry was our friend. He helped us on countless cases."

"One, his death is in a completely different city on the other side of the country. Two, this kill was messy, the guilty person or person's would leave behind evidence. Three, this is something the law enforcement in Jump City can handle without me getting involved."

"I think it was the same person who got Keel to drop out." He accuses quietly.

"Why?" Bruce never takes his eyes of the computer and continues to type furiously.

"Because Lowe was working on a project, he didn't say what, but I can guess it has something to do with meta-humans. Also, Keel's entire campaign was based on how they are the scum of the earth and should be killed. Both were working against meta-humans at the time. Keel said he dropped out because 'family issues'. I don't believe that. He was a shoo-in to win the campaign why would he just drop out all of the sudden? I think someone threatened his family." Richard starts to pace.

"While you make a good point I would like to remind you that we are in a completely different part of the country."

"So you're not going to look into it?"

"No." That is his final answer.

"Fine, then I'll do it myself." Richard starts to storm away.

"You do that. When you find out it leads to a bunch of dead ends I'll be here." He called after him.

However, Richard is already making his way up the stairs. If Bruce won't help him than he'll do it himself. Beside he doesn't need to rely on him, Richard is completely capable of handling his. He makes his way back through the fake wall and down the corridor. Suddenly, a vile smell reaches his nose and he already knows who the clause of it is.

"Kory." He grumbles. Sure she's pretty and everything, but she's so naive. However, she did only come to this planet a week ago. She said that her own sister was plotting against her, but she doesn't seem mad about it at all.

Richard is so caught up in his thought process that he doesn't realize that he has arrived to the kitchen. Kory stands there with her red hair ties back into a loose ponytail. She's wearing an apron over a loose t-shirt and some jeans. She hears the door open and turns around. A smile immediately plasters her face.

"Friend Richard!" She greets, "Do you like my new clothes?"

"They look great Kory."He walks toward her and takes the lid off one of the pots. "Um. . . What exactly is this stuff?" He leans in closer. Whatever 'it' is it's purple and looks a lot like gum with sewer water. Doesn't smell much better either mind you.

"It's not supposed to be purple!" She shrieks loudly enough for his eardrums to throb.

"I'll leave you to it, if you need anything I'll be in the study."

He wasn't sure she heard him, but he didn't care either. He is just grateful to get away from the putrid smell. Richard makes his way back to the study before he turns around and goes to the computer room instead. They're not as advanced as the ones in the bat cave, but Bruce is in there and he doesn't feel like getting nagged. The computer room consists of four computers. All of them are desktops. Two of them are ancient, dust covers the screen and the entire mother board needs to be replaced as well as the routers and the CD rom. Why they still have them is anyone's guess.

Instead he takes a seat at the newer ones. First he goes to the newspaper site and to if there is any information to help him narrow his search. There isn't any, not that he expected there to be some. So he hacks into the Jump City police station. Apparently when they were adding the firewalls someone left the back door open. Yet they wonder how so many people know about their private cases. He finds what he's looking for and reads the case description.

After he reads it Richard realizes that whoever killed Lowe is no amateur like Bruce said. There weren't any signs of struggle. Also, in the autopsy report there are bullet entries in the chest and head, but no exits. However, when further examined no bullets were found. Richard groans and rubs his eyes. He scrolls down when a window pops up, it's a chat. His eye brows raise.

"Stop snooping." The message says, at first he thinks it's Bruce so he responds.

"You didn't offer any help, I had to find things out myself." He typed waiting for the other person to respond.

"I didn't offer anything. If you were wise you would stop snooping and listen to your mentor." Richard's eyes narrow at this. Is this a threat? If it's not Bruce, then who is talking to him?

"Who are you?" He doesn't expect an answer.

"None of your business." They are trying to end the conversation, but Richard continues to press.

"Do you live in Jump City?"

"My whereabouts are none of your concern."

"Do you work for the police?"

"Far from it." The first straight answer. Richard decides to ask a different subject to throw them off guard. Maybe cause them to slip up and tell him something else.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are Richard Grayson, heir to Wayne Enterprises. You are also Batman's right hand man." His eyes widen. How does this person know that. Maybe it's Alfred, but Alfred wouldn't know anything about his independent case unless Bruce told him. Richard doubts he did though. Then something in the message catches his eye. He didn't say 'side-kick' almost as if they are familiar with the term and resent it. However, not only the league knows about his identity.

"Why didn't you call me side-kick?"

"I don't like the term." So his theory is correct

"Are you one."

"In a sense." Richard's brain starts to hurt. If this person doesn't give him any straight answers soon he would reach through the computer and choke them until they give him the answers he wants.

"Who do you work for?"

"With, not for."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Observant are we?" Mockery? Never-the-less they're still avoiding the subject.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me! Who are you?!"

"A friend. Stop snooping. Don't come to Jump City. Stop investigating this case and leave it to the real detectives. If you don't more than one person will get hurt." That is the last message before they logged off.

The last message struck a chord with him. 'Real detective' huh? He'll so them that he is the real deal, not only that, but better than the real deal. It also opened up more questions then answers. The message sounded more like an invitation. However, it is also a warning. A warning for what though? He intends to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crimsonrain14

Chapter 6 is here! Last chapter was confusing, but all will be revealed in due time. Unless you already figured it out. I doubt you have though (no, I am not calling anyone stupid. Anyone can figure it out if they think about it long enough I did leave hints in the messages).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

She finds comfort in the darkness of her room. The eery silence that surronds her. At least until she saw the newspaper this morning. She know she can't confront him. So she just sits there fuming. He said he was going for a subtle hint. Subtle! What is subtle about this?! She pinches the bridge of her nose in an attempt to prevent the oncoming headache.

Rachel decides that she needs a walk. She puts her phone on her dresser and turns to leave. Suddenly, the screen on the phone lights up and gives a short shrill. She groans and reluctantly walks back. The last thing she needs right now is to be disturbed. Unfortunately, the last thing she needs is the first thing she gets. It's a text from an unknown number, but she already knows who it is. Deathstroke.

"Meeting room now." Is all it says.

He's sitting in the chair at the end of a long metal table. Almost as if there are supposed to be more people here than just the two of them. She takes a seat in the on of the plush seats at the opposite end so they are facing eachother.

"You wanted something?" She asks cooly.

"I need you to carry out another contract." He doesn't move a muscle, but the slight amusement in his voice tells her that it's not a good one. When she doesn't respond he continues, "You need to eleminate Zachery Taile."

"Zachery Taile?" She has never heard of him before. The either means that he's a nobody or he's somebody.

"He is the head of the investigation in Henry Lowe's murder."

"Why kill him though? He has nothing to do with our plan."

"It will make a statement."

"You already made a statement when you murdered a top government official!" She half yells at him. She feels her face start to get warm as the anger grew. Her emotions are trying to break a boundry. A boundry she set for a reason.

"Do not lose your temperature. One more thing." Now he stands up and begins to walk toward another door at the other side of the room.

"What?" She half expects him to open the door and for Zach to be sitting on the other side bound and gagged. He would want to see her kill him himself. Probably for his own psychotic purposes.

"You'll have a partner." He now stands at the at the foot of the door. Rachel knows whats behind it now.

"Excuse me? I don't need a partner." She half rises out of her chair, but thinks better of it. Anger would not be a good emotion to show right now.

"Yes, you do."

"Why?" Rachel leans back and crosses her arms.

"Do not argue with me child." His voice is dangerously calm. She knows that she shouldn't say anything else so she motions for him to continue. He opens the door and she sees possibly the most annoying person in the entire world.

"Him!" She shrieks now fully rising out of her chair, "Of all the narcissistic thieves in the world why him?!"

"Nice to see you too sunshine."

Red X stands in the doorway wearing his black body suit with a silver utility belt and skull mask. He strides in and approaches her. He's about half a foot taller than her so she has to look up. He stops about eight inches in front of her.

"Because," Deathstroke interrupts their little exchange forcing them to take their attention off of one another, "of all the narcissistic thieves he's the best one that gets the job done and gets on the law enforcements nerves. It's all part of the plan."

This 'plan' is supposed to make Deathstroke a legend. The children are liabilities that he will get rid of when the second arises. He's planning to extort Rachel for her powers and then she will turn around so he can shoot her in the back. Red X, well he needs him to help make a bigger statement. The boy is narcissistic, but he gets the job done and doesn't ask questions. The bigger the statement the more police and then eventually the FBI will be crawling all over the city. Then, he'll take them down one by one, it's like burning ants with a magnifier. Once one burns they'll scatter and it will be easier targets for him.

Rachel grunts and leaves the room. Honestly, how does he expect her to work with him watching over her shoulder. She walks briskly down the hallway to her room were she slams the door and falls face down on her bed. She groans audibly. Her temples ache with pent up anger and frustration. After taking a few calming breathes she rolls over and stares at the ceiling. She really needs to go for a walk. Maybe yell at a few people for bumping into her.

However, she decides against it. What she really needs to do is meditate. A few hours of to exert peace through her mind and body is exactly what she needs. She doesn't feel as though hanging around X will help her either. With her decision made up she sits in the lotus position and begins to float off the ground. Then, she closes her eyes to the comforting black.

* * *

So Red X doesn't really play a big role in the story. It's about to get really serious though and his witty comments and sarcastic remarks will make a sense of comic release. Also, I like the writing the relationship between him and Rachel. So until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Crimsionrain14

I am so sorry for not updating. I have just been really busy with school and band and what not. Also, I was reading the previous chapters and I realized that I screwed up. In the first chapter I said that Garfield was 15, then a couple of chapters later I said he was 16. Ugh! Anyways, let's just pretend he was sixteen to begin with.

I realized that in all six chapters I have never once written in Cyborg's point of veiw (p.o.v.). Maybe because I couldn't think of anything to tie him to the story with, or maybe I just didn't want to write it. However, i have came up with something because history was particuarly boring today. I warn you though it's probably not going to be very good. This is also the longest chapter I've written so far with 2,033 words.

I'm considering getting a beta reader or someone, sort of like a second opinion. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Speaking of reviews don't forget to do that at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Discliamer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

He grows used to the whirling of machines. After all he is mostly machine himself. After what seems like forever a high pitch beep finally tells him that he's done charging. He takes to cord away and looks at his small loft. There's a metal table that he is currently laying on. A station that recharges his batteries and a wooden table were he builds his trinkets.

He rolls off his 'bed' and onto the floor. The metal beneath him creaks. He looks at the watch built into his arm only to see it's just three in the morning. He groans. If only he would have been charging for a little longer. His stomach growls audibly and it's a wonder why no one woke up. After a moment Cyborg supposed he could take a walk and maybe his battery will go down some, although he doubts it, and then he'll be charging again.

As soon as he grabs his ring he starts to decend the ladder as quiet as possible. He really needs to get stairs, it's starting to get annoying to go up and down this cursed ladder countless times a day. His metal shoes hit the ground harder than he ment to and one of the temperary residents, Jake he thinks, stirs in his sleep. Slowly, he progresses down the aisle. As he passes the office he gives into the urge to look into it. Garfield often talks in his sleep and sometimes he'll say an embarrassing secret that he can hold against him later.

Sure enough he is talking. It just sounds like mumbling at first, but as he creeps closer he realizes he's talking about someone. A sly grins appears on his face. He takes another step and the floor under him creaks louder. Garfield shoots up and it takes a moment to register what he's seeing._  
_

"Dude!" He whispers angrily.

"You were talking in your sleep again, I couldn't resist." He slowly starts to back up out of his room.

"Get out!" He gets up and pushes him out of the office before quietly, but angrily, closing the door.

He sighs knowing that Beast boy would be nagging him as soon as he wakes up to the moment he goes to sleep. Grumbling, he makes his way quietly out of the warehouse and into a side alley. After making sure the rings is securely placed on his finger he walks out into the deserted streets. The night air is chilly and this is one of the few moments he's glad that he is a machine so he won't feel the cold as much. As he passes a twenty-four hour restaurant the raft of food makes his stomach growl loudly.

* * *

Half-an-hour later he checks his battery to see that it's only gone down one percent. This time he voices his frustration. A wave of nervousness suddenly washes over him as he passes the police station. He quickly checks his hands to see that the metal is not visible. He begins to walk faster. However something interesting catches his ear that makes him stop.

Voices can be heard from the narrow alley way between the station and the hair salon next to it, ironically the salon gets robbed a lot. A can faintly hear a female voice, but can't make out what she's saying. He approaches cautiously until he can make out some of the conversation.

". . .me alone." The female's voice says in an annoyed tone

"Can't do that Princess." A man's voice says. The vocals sound choppy though, like he is using a voice modulation device. Cyborg keeps going until he's pressed against the wall. If anyone would pass by they would think that he's up to something.

"And why not?"

"Orders." Cyborg can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't need a babysitter." She replies defensively.

"Than why am I hear?" He counters.

"Will you just hurry up and unlock the door." Her monotone voice orders.

"Sure Princess. Anything you want."

"Stop calling me that." Her voice keeps getting angrier by the second.

"Don't raise your voice so high sunshine. People might be able to hear you."

"It would be faster if we did it my way." Her voice level drops down considerably

"Your ways no fun. We have to make it look like a break in."

These people are dangerous. 'Make it look like a break in' the phrase keeps getting tossed around inside his head. If it's not a break in then what is it? The answer hits him with horror. Murder. They're planning to murder someone. He has to stop this. Before he can think about what he's doing he takes off his ring and jumps out from behind the wall. The light that is built into his shoulder flickers on and illuminates the scene before him.

A man crouches near the back door . He's wearing a black jump suit with a small cape and a skull mask. A red 'X' is over the forehead of the mask and the chest area. Cyborg immediately recognized him as Red X, the notorious thief. However, the second one he didn't recognize. It's clearly the girl. She's about half a foot shorter than X. She wears a black cat suit along with a long cape with a cowl that ends just below her eyes. Dark hair slips out of the side of the hood. If it comes to a fight Red X would e a problem, but the girl wouldn't.

"Get lost." Red X said that would have been intimidating if it wasn't for his voice modulater.

"I should be saying the same thing to you. Breaking in is against the law you know." He raises one fist.

"Sorry kid, I'm not looking for a fight."

"Go away, you have no buisness here." The girl said in a calm voice.

"You don't either if I can help it." He takes a step forward, but the other two don't budge.

"Well you can't now go away." Cyborg could hear slight anger in her voice. He took another step forward.

"Take her advice robot. Leave before you do something you regret."

The word 'robot' made his anger flash and his fist swung toward them in fury. X ducks and the girl backs away into the wall. He continues to swing blindly at X and he swept Cyborg's feet out from under him. A grunt excapes him as the wind gets knocked out of him. X throws a x toward him, but he misses by an inch.

"You missed." Cyborg announces smugly.

"Think again."

Red goo erupted from the device covering his body. He struggles against it, but is soon dries up and hardenes around him.

"Like I said, you shouldn't have done that."

He then walks past him and plainy kicks the door open adn walks inside. The girl follows, but stops and turns toward him. His mouth forms a snarl.

"What do you want?" His voice is covered with anger and embarrassment.

"Go home." Her hand raises and black energy cuts teh goo enough for him to get out. Then, she follows X inside.

He would have gone back to the warehouse, but he couldn't let them get away with this. He smashes his ring on his finger just as the police came into the alley. As far as they know he is just an innocent human. Once they see the door that's been carelessly kicked open they go inside with guns at the ready. Two officers stay behind. One is tall with a little fat sticking out over his belt. The second one is short and lanky with a balding head.

"What's your name?" The shorter one asks him.

"Victor Stone." He doesn't think it would be a good idea to give them a fake name in case they search it.

"Who did this?" The taller one questions as if they don't already know.

"Red X." Cyborg confirms their suspicions and their eyebrows raise slightly.

"Why would he attack you?"

"I tried to stop them, but obviously he won." He gestures the cut goo on the wall.

"Was anyone else with him?" The short one pulls out a note pad and pen and starts to write his answers down.

"Yeah, a girl. I couldn't see her face though she was wearing a hood." The one with the note pad nods and the taller one asks the next question.

"What were you doing out so late?" Cyborg was afraid they might ask this. However, he already came up with an answer. A little overused, but it should work.

"I was out for a walk." The cops look at each other and then back at him.

"Let's take you home, I'm sure your mother must be worried." Victor's body froze.

"No I don't think she is, I can walk home myself. I just live around the corner." He lied and starts to walk away.

"Hey. Those two are dangerous we can't risk it. Come with us before we're forced to arrest you." The chubbier one places a hand on his shoulder as he spins around at his last words.

"Arrest me?! For what?!" He screams. A flashlight beam form inside the building blinds him for a moment as it flashes out the door.

"For all we know you could be in league with X. You couldn't give us any description of that other guy." The tall one starts to pull out a pair of handcuffs.

"It was a girl! I'm telling you I was just out for a walk. I heard a commotion in the alley and I went to what was going on."

However, the cops still didn't believe him. Victor doesn't think it would be a good idea to resist arrerst even he is innocent. He let them put his wrists in handcuffs.

"I bet you stole this ring too didn't you?" The words make Victor's muscles contract with fear. Beads of sweat start to drip down his head.

"No!" He denies a little quickly, "My father gave me that ring."

"Sure he did kid." His fingers start to close around the metal.

"Is it because I'm black? It is isn't it? That's racist you know." He tries to stall them so it gives him time to think of something to get him away from the situation.

"Well, once we get inside the station we'll call your dad and he can come get you and you can get your ring back."

He then pulled the ring away from his finger and Victor's real body flickered into view.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Crimsonrain14

So last chapter wasn't as well written as I hoped it would be. . . oh who am I kidding it was awful. There was so many things that went wrong especialy the fight scene. Seriously, a elementary kid could have written a better scene so I'll try (and hopefully succeed) to make this one better.

As for the beta reader situation I am still toying with it. I do want feedback, however whenever I see a beta reader that I think is good it turns out that they either have not written any Teen Titan fan-fictions or they have not done romance or action.

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to read and review (R&R)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

She watches from a distance. The officer takes off the robot's ring. A look of shock crosses over his face and the boy looks terrified. Quickly the officer pulls out his gun and shouts at him. It sounds muffled from her position, but she supposes he's telling him to not attack. Apparently he forgot about the handcuffs. Slowly she glides lower until she's in the shadows of the alley. She can just barely hear what the officer is saying.

"Mutant!" The short one shouts, his comb-over looking very disheveled at the moment, "We have a mutant out here!"

All at once the officers seem to shuffle oustside and surrond the young man. Her heart twitches a little with guilt, but she quickly discards it. Emotion isn't what she needs right now.

"_You coming sunshine?_" Red-X asks her over her radio that seems just a little too loud in her ear.

"Be there in a second." Is her only response.

The cops surrond him and all have their guns trained on him either at his head, heart, or other body part. His metal seems strong and it's probably bullet proof as well. That along with the limited skin that is revealed she would say the only shot that would do instant damage is the head. However she knows full well that they're not going to kill him. Instead they're probably going to turn him into the government and get a nice sum of money in exchange.

"Let's hurry and get him into the station." Orders a officer with graying hair and crows feet. They obey and begin to walk, but he doesn't move.

"Walk you." Says a women with short chestnut hair. She nudges him with her gun, but he doesn't budge, "I said-"

"Why?" He lifts his head and looks down at her.

"Why?" She repeats back at him, "'Cause you're a mutant that's why. Your kind have got to be taken care of."

"I didn't hurt you though."

"The lead investigator is dead kid. No one was around except you." She again tries to get him to move. The other officers don't bother to wait for them.

"I told you it was Red-X and someone else." He tries to reason with her.

"Where's your proof?"

"The red goo," His head nods in the direction of the it. It still hangs on the wall with a robot size hole in it.

"Anyone could have done it." She throws his claim into the trash.

Shadow slowly moves closer till she is as close as she can get without being seen. She raises her hand and her fingers crackle with energy before sending of beam of darkness. It hits the women and as soon as her body makes contact with the brick wall she's out like a light.

"Why did you do that?!" He half yells at her. She steps from the shadow.

"They will never understand and you know that. Besides why didn't you just break the cuffs I'm sure you can." As a response he pries his wrists apart and, after a moment, the metal shatters.

"It's because of people like you." He finally tells her. Her head turns ever so slightly.

"People like me?" She asks and sounds genuinely confused. It almost makes him laugh. Almost.

"You know the bad guys. The ones that only care about themselves and don't think about how it affects how everybody looks at us. It's because of people like you that got us into this mess. They think that we're all going to kill everybody because of people like you, but you don't care do you? As long you're safe at the end of the day that's all that really matters. You don't care or think about anything else, but yourself." He starts to turn away with his piece being said.

"If I'm so bad then why did I come back?"

"I could have stopped her without you." He continues to walk.

"But you wouldn't. You would have let them take you if I didn't come back." Her words make him stop and he turns around to face her.

"Why did you come back then?" She walks toward him as she answers his question.

"Good is often represented by white because of it's purity. Evil is associated with black because it is tainted. The line between is a little bit of both. Just because I may seem bad to the very last atom doesn't mean I am. Go home and take my advice and lay low."

"I never got your name." She stops right beside him.

"I didn't get yours either."

"Cyborg." He tells her. She lifts her head slightly, but the cowl doesn't allow him to see her face.

"That's not your real name." She states bluntly. This time he does laugh.

"I can't tell you my real name and you can't tell me yours. It's like supernatural 101. If one of my friends were to get caught and rat me out all they could give them is some lousy nickname." He explains. She seems almost annoyed.

"Take my advice," She starts to walk into the shadows of the building, "stay low. Jump City is about to get a lot of unwanted attention." Then, she disappears as if she were never here.

Cyborg looks out at the street making sure nobody sees him before going out after all the officer still has his ring. He makes it back to the warehouse safely, but forgets one thing. The cameras still run at night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Crimsonrain14

Enjoy the chapter. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

He taps his foot impationtly against the ground. The case has no new leads and all he has to go on was the 'warning' that person gave him a week ago. Bruce is out at the moment for a meeting at Wayne Industries. Alfred is upstairs making dinner and Kory is somewhere asking annoying questions.

Richard had thought that he could get enough clues to get Bruce to help him, but nothing he says will persuade him. He probably has another fifteen minutes to use the computer in the Batcave until he comes home. However, he already decided that he doesn't need to use it anymore considering he can't figure out anything to tie this case to anyone. He knows it's a murder, but that was a given.

He sighs to himself and pinches the bridge of his nose. Frustrated he is about to log off when a new window opens. Inside the window is a blinking message that reads, "I thought I told you to stop snooping." His heart beats slightly faster in his chest. How did this person hack into _Batman's_ computer.

"How did you hack into the computer?" His stares at the screen intently waiting for a response. This person is clearly not good. His hands curl into fists. Richard wants to know how this person knows what he's doing and who he is.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

His fingers type furiously on the keyboard, "I never ask questions I don't want to know the answer to."

"People don't always get what they want." The hacker replies coyly.

"I have had enough of you." He began, "You are going to tell me who you are and what you want."

"I don't think so." His eye twitches slightly in anger at the disagreement.

"Are you the person that killed Lowe?"

"No." Richard sighs again. No closer to solving the case than when he began.

"But I know who did." He responds after a moment.

Richard stares at the screen for a several minutes. The person doesn't write anything else. It takes a moment for their message to sink in, but when it does his fingers are drawn to the keyboard like paperclips to a magnet.

"Who? Who killed Lo-"

Before he could even finish the message the words "Offline" blinked on the screen before the window closed.

"NO!" He yells out loud while he shoves his fist into the screen, cracking it. Blood poured down his hand, but he is too much in a fury to notice.

"No what?" Came a deep voice behind him.

Ricard turns on his heal and sees Bruce dressed in a classic suit with his hair slicked back. He didn't notice him come in. He walks calmly over to the computer screen and runs his long fingers across the cracks.

"You got angry." He simply states after a moment.

"How did you guess?" Richards voice still reeked with anger.

"The cracked screen. . . Speaking of which, why did you crack the screen?"

"I don't know." He lies, hoping that he wouldn't see through it.

"I thought I told you to tell the truth Richard. Why did you crack the screen?"

Richard sighs knowing it wouldn't do him any good to lie. "I was looking at into the Lowe murder case and couldn't find any leads."

Bruce's eyes narrow slightly, "I thought I told you to leave that case alone."

"There's something bigger going on."

"No there is not." He can almost hear the anger in Bruce's voice.

"Yes, there is! The lead investigator for the case was murdered last night! The reports say it's probably the same person that killed Lowe. Don't you see! There's a bigger picture that I'm not seeing." His hands curl into fists again as he strains himself not to punch Bruce straight in his face.

"Calm down Richard." He commanded, "When I tell you to do something you do it. You will quit looking into this case and let Lowe lie in peace."

"I can't! Not until I solve this case!" He storms up the stairs that lead to the manner.

"Where are you going?!" Bruce yells after him.

"I can't do this anymore!" He shouts back. Ricard reaches the stairs and begins to open the door.

"Do what?!" Richard can hear Bruce start to make his way up the stairs after him.

"Be in your shadow! I QUIT!" He bellows the last part before he slams the clock door behind him.

He quickly walks down the hall and into the kitchen were he sees Alfred.

"Where's Kory?" He asks trying to sound as calm as he could. It didn't work.

"She is in the parlor. Master Richard, may I ask what is th-" Richard didn't wait to hear the rest of it. He is already making his way up the stairs and to the left.

When he opens the door he sees Kory looking out the window slightly floating with a smile on her face.

"Pack you stuff." She jumps and turns. As soon as she sees who it is her smile widens.

"Friend Richard!" She gleefully shouts, "Would you wish to accompany me in the activity of thinking?"

"No Kory, pack your stuff." He repeats, slightly more impatiently than before.

"Why? Are we departing on the trip?" She asks with a slightly confused face.

"Yes, but pack all your clothes."

"Of course friend Richard! I would be most happy to join you on your travels."

Quickly, she leaves the room. Flying down the hallway. He rolls his eyes. Richard doesn't know why he asked her to come, but it's too late to go back now. He walks calmly back to his room. Once the door closes he reaches under his bed and grabs his suit case. Then, opens the closet and begins to fill it with his clothes and other necessities like his toothbrush. When he is almost done, there is a knock at his door. Thinking it is Kory, he walks over and opens it. Instead he is met with the towering figure of Bruce. Richard quickly slams, but he sticks his foot in the door.

"You can't change my mind." He states as he turns around to continue packing.

"I didn't come to stop you. I just thought that you might want this."

Richard looks over and sees him holding his Robin costume. His brow furrows and he looks back at Bruce.

"Why?" He asks him.

He takes a moment before answering. "If you want to investigate this case, you might get into trouble."

He nods slightly and takes it gingerly. He puts it on his bed and turns back around.

"Thanks."

"You might want to clean that up." He points to his hand.

He looks down at his hand and notices the crimson that stains the sleeve of his shirt. When he looks up Bruce is gone and the door is closed behind him. He stares at the door registering what just happened. Bruce just gave him his costume like he wants him to go to Jump. However, that can't be it can it? After all he spent years under his mentor-ship and he just accepts it that quickly.

Richard shakes his head to clear it as he walks to the bathroom. He turned the water on and stuck his hand under. A hiss escapes his mouth at the burning sasation, but after a few minutes it leaves. After wrapping his hand in a bandage he quickly puts his costume on under his clothes and closes his case.

A knock comes at the door and a moment later Kory comes into his room. A broad smile is plastered on her face with her fiery hair slipping over her shoulder. She opens her mouth and he feels an inpending headache.

"Oh friend Richard I am most pleased that you chose me to accompany you!" She squels loudly.

"Kory, don't call me Richard." Her face contorts in confusion at his order.

"Then, what shall I call you?"

"Call me Robin." He told her simply.

"But you name is Richard."

He pinches the bridge of his nose in impatiance, "I changed it okay? Just call me Robin."

"If that is what you wish friend Rich-Robin." She quickly corrects herself.

"Good. Now lets go." He grabs the handle of his bag and walks out the door with Kory following closely behind him.

* * *

Two states later Kory is bouncing in her seat.

"What does this do?" Kory asks for what seems like the billionth time. She pushes a button eargerly and activates the windsheild wipers.

"Please stop touching stuff." He requests as he turns them off and focuses no the road.

"When are we going to arrive at our destination?"

He groans to himself. This is going to be a _long_ trip.


	10. The SHORT death of Underground

I would like you all to know it has been a joy writing this first story for you all, but it has been going down hill a lot. So I would like you all to know that I will be deleting this story in a week to give you time to read this message. I will post the revived first chapter shortly after I delete this story. . .or plan to anyways. So I hope that you will read the updated version and give that one as much support as you have been giving this one. Thank you all.

Sincerely,

Crimsonrain14.


End file.
